ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doremi, a Stormy New Semester
'Doremi, a Stormy New Semester '''is episode 1 of ''Ojamajo Doremi Motto. It is episode 101 of the Ojamajo Doremi ''series. Opening Clip The girls turn to the audience to announce they are now in fifth grade, but they lament no longer being witches and being unable to see Hana-chan. Suddenly, Doremi yells and grabs onto her friends to say there's no reason to be so sad, which perks them up until a strange girl comes by to greet them and the audience, making them wonder who she is. Summary ''As the girls try adjusting to the new school term they find themselves thrown into the witch world again, where they must become Apprentice and take on a whole new set of tasks while running a sweets shop with a new friend. '' Recap Doremi sets up the Camera for the Harukaze Family photo as they do every time a child graduates and is moving on to a new semester or school. Before she can get into it however, she accidentally trips just as the camera snaps the photo. Rather than take another, Pop decides to leave with their parents in order to meet up with her friends as Doremi cheerfully begins hopping from excitement after Haruka tells her of their dinner plans. She heads to the Flower Shop Maho-do to meet up with the others and they begin making casual conversation until being scolded by Majorika. After mentioning its the first time she's scolded them since Hana-chan left, everyone becomes sad, and Aiko apologizes for bringing up Hana to begin with. In hopes of raising their spirits, Lala shows them a photo she took of Hana while in the Witch World getting a facial done, and instantly the girls perk up while admiring her adoreableness. Meanwhile in the Witch World, the Queen is in the middle of a meeting with the Senior witches. She brings up how well Doremi and the others took care of Hana and she believes that they meet the requirements to become witches. Unfortunately, the senior witches begin pinpointing out the flaws of her ideas, reminding her of how they lost a witches most precious item: her crystal ball. Another member calls this idea ''absurd, especially for the Queen to even consider breaking a long-time rule they have held in high regards, but the Queen points out that nobody has ever been able to get the Love Supreme Flower. She also realized that the previous Queen -who sealed her heart away from the humans- felt something from the girls courageous deeds. Majoheart points out that the previous Queen from two reigns ago would have easily gotten rid of the Ojamajo with her own powers, and the other witches agree. After a bit of arguing, they decide to hold a vote on it and end up in a tie, so its up to the Queen to make the final call. Not wanting to isolate anyone, she proposes another idea and asks the senior witches to allow the girls to become Apprentices once more in order to show them. They agree that this is reasonable, and suddenly Majoheart gets an idea in order to test the girls. The Queen promises that if even one witch feels the girls fail to meet their requirements then she will give up trying to convince them. With that the meeting is adjourned. By the time sunset arrives the girls tiredly lay about as Majorika eagerly counts her money, joyous that with Onpu around their sales rise very high. Suddenly they hear a sound and see many glowing petals and sparkles from outside, and they look to find the witch queens carriage driven by Majorin. She steps off to greet them and explains that they have been requested to visit the Queen. The girls curiously await for the Queen to begin speaking, and she informs them that they have been given the chance to become Apprentices again, and if they pass six exams they may even go further. She also tells the girls that instead of making goods or selling flowers, they will learn to make sweets; an idea the girls happily take into considersation, especially because they can be Apprentice again. But they confess that none of them have experience on making sweets. However, the Queen explains that she took this into consideration and calls for a girl to join them, and a strange girl wearing a yellow Apprentice uniform joins them. She is introduced as Momoko Asuka. The Queen explains that around the world, plenty of Maho-do exists and Momoko helped out at the one in New York, which focused on baking. Having recently returned to Japan from America, she thought Momoko would be an ideal member to join the group. The girls are very happy having someone with some knowledge, although Momoko confesses she hasn't made very much and usually managed sales. But she knows enough to help them get started. The group return to the Maho-do but before they can do anything, Momoko excitedly tackles Majorika having mistaken her for someone else. Majorika chews her out for this and the girls introduce Majorika to Momoko. Then they are given their brand new Taps and try them out by transforming and summoning their Pollons. They head outside of the shop and with the Queen's help they perform Magical Stage to transform the gardening shop into a Sweets Shop. Going inside, the girls explore while Momoko explains basic things to them, like the cooking stove, and in another room resides a big chocolate and candy maker -even remarking on how much bigger it is than the one she used before- then she is instructed by the Queen to change into Patisserie form to show the girls how to make candy. The girls watch with amazement after Momoko changes, and she slowly goes through the steps to show them the process. She opens the pink lid to pour in magical powder, then once she shuts it she places her hand over a hand indented mark, which makes the machine light up. They watch as sparkles float down and transform into multiple, colorful spheres of candy. She has the girls try the candy, who remark that it isn't that great, and she reveals that there is one final ingredient necessary to improve the tastes of the items they make. She reveals that they have another pollon, which they will use on the items to infuse their feelings and thoughts into them, which in turn makes everything taste better. She has the girls try the candies again and this time they are very happy with how they taste. The following day, Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki head to school to see a huge crowd of students in front of the classroom rosters lists and note how concerned Onpu looks. Initially they don't understand -and Doremi claims not to care because they will be in the same class anyway- but to her horror, she discovers that she isn't in the same class as Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki. Doremi mopes as Tamaki Reika taunts her. Sugiyama from the SOS trio is also sad to be separated from the other two but they promise him that their friendship will remain. meanwhile, Kotake and Kimura, being best friends, aren't too sad to be split up because they can still hang out and will see each other for Soccer Club. Aiko comforts the depressed Nobuko. and soon the girls in 5-1 with Doremi go on to mention that it makes sense for her to be sad, because only eleven of them are from their class from the prior years; three of which are boys. Soon Seki-sensei comes into the classroom, where she introduces herself and announces that they will have a transfer student joing them, and to Doremi's surprise she recognizes Momoko when she comes into the room. However, when she tries speaking to Momoko, she only looks at her with confusion, other than only greeting her. This confuses Doremi as she knows her name and how she's returned from America, and Seki-sensei takes note of this to reveal that Momoko has been gone for so long that she's forgotten how to speak Japanese. Kotake wonders how Doremi could possibly befriend someone when there's such a big language barrier between them, and Doremi becomes quiet as she tries figuring out what happened. Seki-sensei uses English to communicate with Momoko, asking her to give an introduction. The class is amazed by their use of English and Tamaki interupts by saying nobody can understand her, which hurts Momoko's feelings until Seki-sensei chastises her for pointing it so bluntly. She tells Momoko to have a sea near Doremi, who is still upset over her mild-embaressement from moments ago. Momoko agrees and sits down. As the episode concludes both she and Doremi struggle understanding one-another. Major Events *The girls begin a new school year. *They also become Apprentice Witch again *The Maho-do is converted into a sweets shop. *Momoko Asuka officially joins the group. Spells used *''Maho-dou Change!'' Quotes Errors *In the wide pan shot as Aiko mentions she shouldn't have brought up Hana, the ribbon of her dress is missing. *When the girls see the photo of Hana-chan, the left sleeve of Hazuki's shirt is missing its inner lining. *When Momoko is hugging Majorika her gloves are missing *Right after Momoko explains the cooking stove and it shows a group shot of the girls, Hazuki's glove is missing. *When Momoko infuses the candy with the "special ingredient" there are purple orbs of candy that were not there before, or in the scene after when she has the group try the new candies. *Two girls in front of the line at the schools class listings are recolored from their normal appearance. Trivia *This season introduces the girls second and last casual outfits in the series. *''It's revealed that if a witch loses her crystall ball then she may no longer be considered a witch. '' *''A ''pâtissier ''is a confectionery/pastry chef. Usually, it's a common title amongst females or chefs who specialize in pastries. '' Gallery Photograph.png Momo cry.png Miscolor.png 01.03.JPG 0101.JPG 01.11.JPG Momoko_cooking_pose.png 01.16.JPG 01.07.JPG 01.08.JPG 01.09.JPG 01.10.JPG 03.01.06.JPG|Parara Taps 01.12.JPG Motto1-MagicalStage.png|Magical Stage 01.15.JPG Category:Motto episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Momoko episodes Category:Episodes